


Fuera del registro

by PinkDiamond



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkDiamond/pseuds/PinkDiamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comenzó con un mensaje, una visita nocturna, y el Dios de la Travesura en la cama de Tony. Una historia de confianza, engaño, ayuda forzada y una atracción inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Este trabajo no es mio, pertenece a goddamnhella ( http://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnhella/pseuds/goddamnhella )
> 
> Aqui pueden leer la obra original:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/315889/chapters/507386

Alguien se inclinó sobre el en la obscuridad.

Apenas diferenciando sobre los sueños, Tony no se conmociono mientras la cama se hundía bajo el peso de otro.

“Despiértate, Stark” murmuro una voz sedosa. “Te necesito”

Aun estando medio dormido, Tony reconoció la voz, era familiar. Aunque no estaba seguro si pertenecía a su cuarto. Había una ventaja, un susurro amenazante que le hizo considerar el ponerse el traje. Aun así, era tarde, su cama era cálida y pensar requería mucho esfuerzo. Dejándolo ir, comenzó a dejarse llevar por el sueño.

“Stark.” Colocaron una mano fría en su hombro, apretándolo firmemente. “Tienes cinco segundos antes de que yo-“

“Solo-dímelo en la mañana,” murmuro Tony, cambiando de poción para enganchar la pierna alrededor de la suya y atraerle hacia sí. El peso cayo en sus brazos, con un reniego de sorpresa. “Duerme ahora.”

Dios le salve de aventuras de una noche. Pegando su cara a la cálida curva del cuello, Tony suspiro y deslizo sus dedos sobre su cintura. Respirando profundamente, reconoció el suave aroma del jabón y riqueza del cuero.

Huh. Cuero.

Eso no estaba bien

Y ¿Qué no había ido a dormir solo?

“JARVIS, luces”

Levantándose sobre sus codos, Tony parpadeo hasta que la persona con la que estaba en la cama tomo forma.

Oh, mierda.

“Durmiendo con el enemigo,” dijo maliciosamente Loki. “Que escándalo. ¿Que pensaran los vengadores?” Estaba tendido elegantemente entre las sabanas. Las sabanas de Tony. Su cara había estado-

En su haber, Tony logro mantener la calma. Principalmente la calma

“¿Viniste aquí para matarme?”

Loki se sentó en un movimiento, pasando la mano por su cabello. Sus ojos estaban tan verdes y tan entretenidos. Era la misma forma en la que lucía un gato con un ratón entre sus patas; cena y juguete, todo en uno.

“Hoy no. Vine a darte un mensaje” Lo hizo sonar como si estuviera otorgando un regalo. Como el infierno. Tony hizo una mueca.

“¿Y qué? ¿No podías mandarlo por mensajería?”

Loki frunció el ceño ligeramente. “Prefiero un toque más personal.”

“Bueno, misión cumplida” contesto Tony, sin ocultar la irritación en su voz. “Porque eso fue un toque bastante personal, diría yo. ¿Podrías salirte de mi cama?”

Una idea cruzo por su cabeza y rápidamente reviso las sabanas, en busca de cabezas de caballos, serpientes, cadáveres o cualquier cosa. La idea de Loki por mensaje podía ser cualquier cosa, el tipo estaba loco. Pero también era el hermano menor de Thor, un hechicero y un bastardo difícil de quitarse de encima. Además sin traje, y nada más un par de pantalones como protección, Tony estaba en desventaja.

Dios, necesitaba un trago.

Sintió como era seguido por la mirada de Loki mientras salía del cuarto hacia el pasillo, dirigiéndose automáticamente hacia la sala pero parando a ver a Loki sentado en su cama. Tony Stark se enorgullecía de sí mismo al ser capaz de adaptarse a situaciones estresantes, pero esta estaba fuera de su zona de confort.

“JARVIS. ¿Qué hora es?”

“Tres cincuenta y ocho de la mañana, señor. Confió en que esta consciente de que su invitado está en la lista de los 10 más buscando de SHIELD ¿verdad?”

“Estas afirmando lo obvio, JARVIS”

“¿En serio? ¿Dónde me posiciono?” Preguntó Loki atrás de él, finalmente fuera de su cama. Parecía estar preguntándole al techo, lo que mejoro un poco el humor de Tony.

“¿Señor?”

“Dile.”

“Si, señor. Loki Laufeyson está posicionado actualmente como el tercer criminal más poderoso buscado por SHIELD.”

“Ya veo” La expresión de Loki obtuvo un toque de fastidio, su boca se convirtió en una línea inexpresiva.

“¿Un villano no tan “súper” como solías serlo?” pregunto Tony suavemente. “Hay pastillas para eso.”

Eso le costó una mirada sucia, pero sorprendentemente Loki no se molestó en hacer una amenaza de muerte. Eso lo hizo preguntarse hacia donde se dirigía todo esto. No pareciese que estaba allí para pelear, lo cual no concordaba con Tony. Los últimos años no habían sido más que peleas y batallas donde Loki estaba envuelto. Pero ¿una visita nocturna? Eso era algo nuevo.

“Exactamente ¿Qué es este mensaje?” pregunto mientras se dirigió a la sala, haciendo una línea irregular hasta llegar al sillón. Que su Tablet estuviera bajo el almohadón era una linda coincidencia. Tal vez tendría tiempo de llamar a los demás si esta visita terminaba mal. Aparte de eso, podría servir como un objeto para lanzarle a la cabeza.  
Negándose a contestar enseguida, Loki observo el cuarto con sumo interés, comenzado por el alto techo hasta las grandes ventanas, antes de echar un ojo a la decoración. Sus labios se movieron raro, pero no dijo nada.  
Para Tony, Loki parecía una antigüedad o algo sacado de una película. Quizá era todo el cuero verde y negro, o los toques de oro reluciente en su cuello y muñecas. Al menos apareció sin el casco puesto. La moda Asgardiana era llamativa, pero esos cuernos le habían dado pesadillas sobre cabras durante toda una semana después de su primera aparición.

Loki no se sentó, siguió caminando hacia la ventana. Todavía faltaban unas horas para el amanecer pero parecía que el encontró algo que valía la pena ver.

“No supiste esto de mí, Stark. Te lo dejo en claro.”

Loki no hablaba con ninguna inflexión o amenaza en particular presente en su voz. Por otra parte, pensó Tony, no tenía que hacerlo cuando estaba parado en su sala y probablemente lo había visto dormir. Eso era más que tétrico.

“Está bien.”

“Los Vengadores irán a una fiesta para ganar fondos esta noche ¿verdad? Thor estará allí. Una mujer se acercara a el.” Su expresión se endureció y se tornó fría. “Es rubia, de ojos verdes. Está a favor del mismo color al vestir. La conocen como Amora, la hechicera. No dejes que se acerque a él, ni su comida o bebida. Te sugiero que le impidas asistir a todas, pero conozco a mí—conozco a Thor. Por eso te lo digo”

Tony miro a Loki por un largo momento.

“¿Estás haciéndole un favor a tu hermano?” dijo incrédulamente. “Mira, perdona si no te creo-“

“No importa si me crees o no,” contesto Loki cortantemente. “Harás esto. Falla, y te quitare ese aparto brillante del pecho y te lo meteré por la boca. ¿Entendiste?”

Tony sabía que si le decía a Loki exactamente por dónde meterse su dichoso mensaje, probablemente cumpliría su amenaza. Así que negarse no era una opción. Aun así, ¿recibir órdenes de uno de los chicos malos como un lacayo obediente? Demonios, no.

“Si hago esto, ¿Qué me darás a cambio?”

Loki parpadeo, solo una vez. “El regalo de que continúes con tu existencia, por supuesto.”

“Si, perdón, pero eso no es lo que-“pero por supuesto, él se había desvanecido. Ni siquiera una nube de humo o una risa malvada. Solo se fue. Tony frunció el ceño.

“Odio la magia”

Se acercó a su Tablet y le escribió un rápido mensaje a Pepper.

Hola Pep,

Denuncia anónima recibida en la fiesta de caridad esta noche.  
No lo elaboro mucho para llegar a este punto. Pepper haría los arreglos. En cuanto mando el e-mail, puso la tablet a un lado y se recostó en el sillón, tallándose a cara con una mano.

Cuidado con las rubias de verde.

Si no había más, meditó, asistir a la beneficencia se tornó un poco más atractivo.

\----------------------------

Dieciséis horas, un traje de Iron Man y un loco con hacha en mano después, Tony decidió que asesinaría a Loki y haría que pareciese un accidente.

\----------------------------

Una de las desventajas de mantener la tecnología de Iron Man tan secreta era que cuando su traje se dañaba y no tenía reparación, Tony debía hacer otro.

En una mano, podía instalar algunas actualizaciones en las que había estado pesando.

En la otra, olvida a Loki.

Podía usar otros trajes hasta entonces, pero el meollo del asunto era que su traje favorito había sido masacrado por un sujeto con hacha. Una maldita hacha. Era más que insultante. Al menos a Clint y a Steve también les habían pateado el trasero, lo que no debió reconfortarlo tanto como lo hizo. Ambos estaban de regreso en las oficinas centrales de los Vengadores, donde Tony sabía que probablemente debería estar. Había estado viviendo allí los primeros meses, pero con el equipo puesto y los dispositivos de comunicación trabajando al cien, mantenerse cercanos no era tan imperativo como solía serlo.

Así que cuando podía, hacia sus reparaciones en casa, en su taller. Era oscuro y fresco allí, rodeado del olor familiar de aceite de auto, cableado pesado y cuero de auto. A veces solo iba allí a pensar.

Otras veces, iba allí para escapar. Tony habría sido el primero en admitir que haber pasado de ser un lobo solitario a ser4 parte del más ruidoso, y más colorido grupo de potencias calificados, asesinos y científicos, había sido difícil. No era que cambiaría ser un Vengador por nada; amaba su trabajo, y eran un buen equipo. Mejor de lo que jamás había creído, si era honesto.

Metódicamente clasificaba las piezas rescatadas de su traje, notando el dolor en sus costillas al inclinarse sobre la pila de metal, en ese momento sintió el cabello de su nuca erizarse. La adrenalina corrió por sus venas y se giró bruscamente, cerrando sus puños al instante.

“Y tienes las agallas de volver—oh mierda”

Loki trato de verse como habitualmente era, frio y despreciable, pero la imagen fue arruinada por la sangre pintando una cortina roja en la mitad de su cara. La otra mitad tenía un blanco color hueso, y sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Un hombro colgando en un ángulo no natural, obviamente estaba dislocado.

“Se lindo y acomoda esto en su lugar por mi ¿Podrías?”

Tony lo observo. “Te aniquilaron.” Soltó las partes del traje sobre la mesa, de manera ruidosa y se acercó a Loki cautelosamente, aun preguntándose si se trataba de una trampa. Pero mientras más lo observaba más los dudaba, su expresión estaba tensa y apenas escondía el dolor, lucia como si fuese a caer en cualquier momento. El arrogante Tony sabia, durante el tiempo en el que había peleado junto a Thor, que este nunca caería tan bajo.  
“Gracias por tu observación tan pertinente, aunque cruda”, logro contestar Loki, bajando la cabeza. La sangre caía por su barbilla, brillantes gotas goleando el suave concreto. “En verdad Stark, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, necesito ayuda”.

Tony no lo dudo. “Realmente yo no—porque tu—no, cierto, tienes razón, eso puede esperar.” Tony se sacudió. “Dime que hacer.”

Loki le dijo.

Quitarle todo el cuero para llegar adecuadamente a su hombre era la parte más difícil. Con esa armadura y con esos cierres tan extraños, Tony lidio hasta que rápidamente se rindió y tomo su cortadora laser, ignorando las protestas de Loki. Como si no tuviera un armario lleno de la misma ropa por allí. Inclino a Loki contra la mesa y se puso a trabajar, preguntándose que demonios estaba haciendo. Tanto por su deseo de venganza. Pero nunca era mala idea tener un 

hechicero que te debiera una.  
Tony maldijo cuando finalmente pudo quitar la armadura, revelando el no natural bulto del hueso bajo su piel, desplazado horriblemente. Loki lo miro y arqueo una ceja ante la expresión de Tony.

“Hazme el favor de desmayarte cuando el hombro este de vuelta en su lugar,” dijo Loki secamente.

“Hazme el favor de callar tu bocota.” Contesto Tony, tomando la muñeca de Loki y doblándola hacia arriba, iniciando el proceso de poner el hombro en su lugar.

Tomo más tiempo de lo que pensó, y no fue lindo. Sin embargo, Loki permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo, pero el sudor goteaba por su cara y su mandíbula estaba tan apretada que casi rompía su diente. Tras rotar dos veces el brazo, Tony oyó un pop nauseabundo de como la articulación se realineaba y Loki dejo ir un largo suspiro de alivio.

“Eso no fue placentero” murmuró y Tony resoplo en respuesta. Loki se levantó de la mesa y con cuidado empujo el recién colocado hombro, solo para comenzar a inclinarse peligrosamente a un lado. Rápidamente se paró, parpadeando de confusión.

“Herida en la cabeza ¿recuerdas?” contesto Tony. “Y una muy grave a mi parecer.”

“Es un pequeño corte, nada más”

“¿En verdad? ¨Porque acabas de trasportarte a la casa de un Vengador buscando ayuda.”

La boca de Loki se convirtió en una línea. “Si hubieses lidiado con Skurge y Amora como te dije, yo no me habría visto e esta situación ¿o sí?”

“¿Esa rubia perra y su guardaespaldas con hacha?” pregunto Tony “¿Son los que te hicieron esto?”

“Me hicieron—deberías saber que salí victorioso de esa pequeña pelea.” El brillo verde de magia rodeo la mano de Loki, y llevo sus dedos a su cabeza. Así que podía curar heridas pero no podía arregla un hombro dislocado sin ayuda. Interesante.

“Para el registro, me dijiste que mantuviera alejada a una mujer de Thor, no sacar a una loca homicida mientras ella huye a las montañas. Hice mi parte.”

Loki lo vio de manera rara. “Supongo que lo hiciste.”

Un silencio incomodo apareció mientras Tony esperaba a que hiciera su acto de desaparecer. Pero no pasó nada. Loki se quedó allí parado, casualmente limpiando la sangre de su cara.

El sujeto era un desastre. Desnudo hasta la cintura, su pálida piel estaba escurriendo de sangre de cara a cuello, su hombro inflamado. Además de eso, bien. Tony no dejo que sus ojos no se perdieran un poco. El hermano menor de Thor no se quedaba atrás en el departamento de miradas, a pesar de que nunca había tenido oportunidad de observarlo con detenimiento. Usualmente todo eran amenazas de muerte y travesuras mágicas extrañas.  
Ahora que no había amenazas de muerte y parecía que las visitas de Loki estaban fuera del registro, Tony decidió que no le molestaba la vista.

“¿No vas a irte?” preguntó “¿O debería sacar la vajilla cara?”

Loki hizo un mohín de desagrado. “Tus intentos de ingenio no te favorecen, Stark” pero su expresión cambio. “Estoy agradecido por tu ayuda”. La palabra sonaba rara en su boca.

Tony se encogió de hombros. “Si realmente estuvieras agradecido me darías los planos de la última actualización del Doombot del Doctor Doom, pero, por nada. Solo no me mates la próxima vez que nos ataques.”

La boca de Loki se curveo perversamente. “Mejor no hare promesas que no puedo cumplir. Adiós.”

Esta vez hubo una fumarola de energía verde cuando se desvaneció, un desgarre de fuego dimensional tragándoselo.  
Tony tiró una llave inglesa a ella.

________________________________________

Tres semanas después, Loki abrió una bolsa de hielo con un gran y lujoso nombre, y se volvió tan azul como un pitufo.  
Los Vengadores lucharon hasta cerrarla antes de que Nueva York pasara por una era de hielo, y lo lograron. Loki fue atacado con un rayo tan fuerte, que SHIELD fue capaz de aprehenderlo por primera vez.  
Fue también la vez que Thor fue llamado de vuelta a Asgard.

________________________________________

Para un sujeto que recién había atrapado al terrorista mágico mayor, Nick Fury lucia bastante molesto.

“No hablara,” dijo Fury secamente. “Con todo lo que le estamos poniendo para disminuir su magia, no podemos siquiera golpearlo, se desangraría por todo el suelo.”

Tony clavo su mirada en el whisky desinteresadamente. “¿No es lo que querías?”

“Lo que quiero Stark, es inteligencia. Loki es un astuto bastardo, y sabe más de los llamados “supervillanos” de lo que SHIELD podría saber en todo su transcurso.” Fury lucía sombrío. “Necesitamos lo que está en su cabeza, no en su cadáver. Lo que no necesitamos es que Thor regrese de Asgard siendo nuestro enemigo si se entera que Loki murió bajo custodia.”

Steve se inclinó sobre la mesa, alcanzando uno de los expediente de Loki. Con la máscara hacia atrás, Tony podía ver cuán cansado estaba. Steve Rogers, sintiendo la presión. Eso era algo nuevo. Pero les faltaba gente y habían sido unos días muy duros.

Banner había salido a dar una conferencia como experto en rayos gamma, en Praga – diciendo algo sobre fortalecer los vínculos con otras naciones. Tony esperaba que nadie lo hiciera enojar mientras estaba allá. Widow había ido con él, gracias a Dios, pero eso solo dejaba a Hawkeye, al Capitán y a sí mismo a cargo del fuerte de los Vengadores por un tiempo.

“No sé porque creíste que podríamos hacerlo hablar” dijo Steve reprochando. “No tenemos nada que él quiera. Su único objetivo es causar problemas a Thor y Thor ni siquiera está aquí. Y no podemos darle a Loki u hermano, o el martillo, o la corona de Odin o lo que sea que quiere. Estamos golpeando nuestras almas en una pared con este sujeto” suspiro. “Si no le podemos soltar…”

Los ojos de Tony se estrecharon. “No pensé que los Vengadores a punto de ejecución a sangre fría, Steve”  
La cabeza de Steve volteo a todos lados mientras abría la boca para hablar, pero nada salía. ¿Qué podía decir? Sus manos estaban atadas.

El único ojo de Fury los veía fríamente. “¿Qué propones que hagamos, Stark? ¿Qué nos prometa con el dedo meñique que será bueno? Este sujeto tiene el caos dentro. No quiero a arriesgarme a tener una guerra interestelar por matarlo, pero la única otra alternativa que tenemos, es tenerlo aquí, retraído y drogado en un cuarto acolchado el resto de su vida. Y creo que ambos sabemos cuánto viven los de su raza.”

Tony se sorprendió a sí mismo, apretando la mandíbula más fuerte de lo que quería, y tomo un rápido trago de whisky para cubrirlo. Le quemo toda la garganta. Carajo.

El vaso golpeó la mesa con un sonido seco, se levantó y tomo un informe de la mesa y lo metió a su saco.

“Bueno, si no tenemos opciones, hablare con él.”

Steve lo miró con desconfianza, pero Fury se encogió de hombros.

“Solo no dejes que tu tonto trasero muera,” le advirtió a Tony. “Parece estar dopado hasta el alma, pero nos ha jodido antes.” Tan resignado como estaba, Fury parecía abierto a oír sugerencias. Tenía que, pensó Tony, si lo iba a dejar entrar en una celda con Loki Laufeyson, el tercer criminal más poderoso de SHIELD. De todas formas, ¿en que se basaban para decir eso?

Tony ya se encaminaba a la puerta cuando Steve habló.

“¿Quieres que te acompañe?”

“Nah. Si está fingiendo, y yo uso mi talento para hacer enojar a la gente, necesitare a alguien que hable bien de mí en mi  
funeral.”

Steve ya comenzaba a levantarse. “De cualquier forma podría ir…”

Tony puso los ojos en blanco. “Estoy bromeando, relájate. Te estas convirtiendo en Rhodey. Regresare en media hora, torpes.”

Se fue por el pasillo antes de que Steve pudiera hacer su gesto de preocupación con las cejas, dejándolos a él y a Fury haciendo una lluvia de ideas de qué hacer con su cautivo. Todo sabían que SHIELD no estaba equipado para mantener a alguien del calibre de Loki, drogándolo con cualquier experimento químico era un intento de mantener en sus manos una granada activada. Cuando Loki escapara –y lo haría—se encargaría de tirar la mitad de SHIELD. 

Pero tampoco podían matarlo. Thor tenía un montón de problemas con su hermano, y seguro no le gustaban todos los intentos de Loki, pero aun Tony Stark, hijo único, y un egoísta idiota sabía que Thor era capaz de partir el mundo en dos si regresaba y había un cadáver en vez de su hermano. Quizá Asgard podría sancionarlo, quien sabe. Odin aun consideraba a Loki como su hijo.

Por raro que pareciera, tener a Loki capturado era más problemático que tenerlo libre. Fury probablemente extrañaba los días en que los autos explotaban y había nieve en verano.

El camino hacia la celda de interrogación era largo, con muchos puntos de seguridad. Muchos de los agentes de SHIELD lo reconocieron y lo dejaron pasar, pero no sin antes verlo con miradas dudosas. Sin Kevlar, sin armas, sin... Steve, probablemente pensaron. Uno simplemente no entraba a visitar a Loki, pensó irónicamente.

El agente Coulson estaba saliendo justo cuando Tony llegó a la puerta. El sujeto tenía cara inexpresiva, sin embargo, estaba sonriendo un poco, Tony estaba seguro de que eso era una mala señal. Las sonrisas vacías de Coulson usualmente precedían a horribles jugarretas contra su persona.

“¿Obtuviste algo?”

“Aun no. Pero soy paciente. ¿Hay noticias de Asgard?” Tony negó con la cabeza.

“Nada aun, supongo que Odin no es del tipo de arrojar una moneda por la vida de su hijo.”

“Lo hemos tenido dos semanas. Odin debe trabajar más rápido” dijo Coulson, alisando el puño de su manga. Miro la puerta. “¿Vas a entrar?”

“Pensé en tratar con mi suerte. Tal vez pueda hacerlo enojar lo suficiente como para que diga algo.”

Coulson asintió. “Si alguien puede hacerlo, eres tú.”

Tony arqueo las pestañas. “Sé lo que quisiste decir, Coulson. No creas que no.”

“Tenga una buena tarde, Señor Stark.” Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por donde vino Tony.

“¡Diviértete puliendo tu arma!” le gritó Tony. La puerta de seguridad de cerro antes de poder escuchar una respuesta. 

Molestar a ese tipo era demasiado divertido. Probablemente le costaría la vida un día, pero valía la pena.

El par de agentes que resguardaban la celda de Loki estaban armados y claramente se veía que no deseaban estar allí. 

Además, si algo saliera mal, serían los primeros en morir. Eran los camisas roja de SHIELD, pobres idiotas.

“Siéntanse libres de cerrar la puerta cuando entre.” Dijo Tony cuando lo dejaron entrar.

“Tenemos ordenes de hacerlo de cualquier manera señor.” Dijo el del lado izquierdo. “Y si en el momento de su salida parece metal o físicamente comprometido de cualquier manera, estamos autorizados a usar fuerza mortal, por orden del Director Fury.”

Bueno, tenía sentido. “¿Saben que necesitan? Fe,” les dijo Tony. “Fe y un Valium… quizá dos. Es enserio chicos, me preocupa su presión sanguínea. Abrazar la muerte como un viejo amigo, y todo eso”  
Ambos palidecieron. Tony seguía riéndose internamente mientras caminaba a la celda y cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Sus visitas a las oficinas de SHIELD eran aburridas. Tenía que sacar provecho de este tipo de momentos.

“Bienvenido a mi humilde morada,” dijo una débil voz. “Te ofrecería te, pero estoy un poco atado.”

Si Loki se había visto como una mierda la última vez que Tony lo vio, ahora debía estar a punto de morir. Estaba atado a una camilla que estaba vertical, atrapado con ocho correas de Kevlar de titanio tejido. Atado de tobillos, pantorrillas, muslos, cintura, cadera, brazos cuello y frente. A cada lado había una bolsas colgadas con un líquido negro dentro, estaban conectadas a el vía intravenosa, esa debía ser la droga con la que estaban opacando su magia. En la parte interior de u codos podían verse unas agujas gorda, con telarañas negras en forma de abanico que provenían desde las heridas. 

Loki era la sombra de lo que alguna vez habría sido nata, sus pupilas completamente dilatadas y tan negras como el líquido que corría por su cuerpo. Una curva que se veía en su espalda, era una quemadura, que lucía como finas y retorcidas venas, un regalo de despedida de Thor. Lo habían desnudado por completo, a excepción de un par de pantalones de hospital, del tipo que te hacen usar antes de una cirugía.

Tras su cuidadosa expresión, Tony estaba impactado. No sabía que esperaba, pero no era esto. Si Thor lo pudiera ver ahora…

“Bueno, esto es un giro total,” murmuró Tony, caminando hacia la mesa. “He visto a gente muerta en mejor estado que tú. Pero por otro lado. Tu hombro se ve genial.”

Los ojos de Loki lo buscaron lentamente hasta clavarle la mirada. De alguna manera logró hacer algo parecido a una sonrisa cínica

“Si bueno,” carraspeó. “Para mi suerte, su brebaje me hace sangrar como cerdo si estoy lastimado. Si me tocasen, tendría moretones enseguida.”

“¿De verdad?” Tony puso un dedo sobre el pecho desnudo de Loki. Casi enseguida, salió la marca del moretón bajo su toque, en color negro y con sangre. “Uh… Ups...”

Loki siseo por lo bajo, pero no se molestó en gritar. Tony se sorprendió al sentirse mal por él.

“¿Estás aquí para hacerme hablar verdad? Todos quieren hacerme hablar.”

Tony movió la cabeza. “No, no, de echo tú tienes esta voz irritante, ¿sabes?” saco el archivo de su saco y lo abrió. “Me gusta más mi voz.”

“Claro que sí.” Sus ojos se deslizaron al cielo y luego los cerró. “¿Qué tienes allí?”

“Tu archivo. Es mas pequeño de lo que creí.” Los ojos de Loki se abrieron y lo observaron. Heh. Esa broma nunca pasaría de moda. “Entonces, ¿Por qué te volviste azul cuando abriste esa caja mágica de hielo?”

“¿No esta en el archivo?”

“Noup.”

“Y no le preguntaste a Thor”

Tony bufó. “Entre todos decidimos que lo mejor es no preguntarle nada relacionado contigo a Thor. Se pone un poco irritable.”

“Claro. Siente lastima,” dijo Loki, distante. Tony se congeló.

“Thor no siente lastima de ti. Quiere a su hermano de regreso y no puede. ¿Por qué? Porque verbalmente lo repudiaste y tratas de matarlo continuamente. Eso es suficiente para tensar a cualquiera. Todos tenemos ciertas cosas que preferimos guardarnos para nosotros.” Esa era la verdad. Para Tony, era su papá, u Obadiah. Para Steve, era Bucky. Y Thor era Loki. Pobre bastardo. Tony le tenía lastima algunas veces.

“Quizá, mi piel cambiante de color es algo que quisiera guardar para mí.” Loki lo observaba intensamente, escudriñando su reacción. “Quizá no es asunto tuyo.”

“Quizá eres demasiado cobarde para hablar de ello,” Tony lo desafió. Después se encogió de hombros. “Pero oye, no hay problema. No es como decir que me gustaría conseguir librarte o cualquier cosa. Para ser honesto, no creo que haya algo que pudieses decir para lograr que SHIELD te libere.”

Casi podía escuchar los dientes de Fury rechinar en la habitación contigua tras haberlo dicho. Pero Loki era demasiado inteligente como para ser engatusado a contestar. La cruda verdad era la cruda verdad, SHIELD nunca lo dejaría ir. No a menos que fuese a Asgard para ser ejecutado. Simplemente no podían arriesgarse.  
Loki no contesto eso, en su lugar rodo sus ojos sobre Tony, de cabeza a pies, de pies a cabeza. Eventualmente miro su  
pecho y los dejo allí.

“Podría decirte del Cofre de Inviernos Antiguos. Si me cuentas de tu—“

“¿Piercing” lo interrumpió Tony con una sonrisa. “Claro, puedo contarte sobre eso” pero mientras su voz era calmada, sus ojos parecían láseres mientras observaba a Loki. No menciones el reactor de arco, dijeron. “Pero hoy no. Hoy quiero leerte la fragmentada historia de Loki Laufeyson, también llamado el Dios de la Travesura y el tercer criminal más peligroso de SHIELD”

Loki hizo una pausa, arqueo una ceja inquisitivamente. “Debo creer que por sobre todo, me conozco. Pero habla, si te complace.”

Tony se acercó, recargando la cadera en la orilla metálica de la mesa en la cual Loki estaba atrapado. Tiro del clip de la parte superior de un montón de hojas membretadas con un “TOP SECRET” Tony tomo el remoto de la mesa de su base  
magnetizada y apretó un botón para que la mesa regresara a una posición horizontal, dejando a Loki sobre su espalda.

“¿Mejor?” dijo mientras se agachaba para poner el control en su lugar, y fuera del minúsculo alcance de Loki, Tony puso el clip hábilmente en el tubo intravenoso que tenía Loki en la mano, cerrándolo con un pellizco. Se levantó rápido y le sonrió a Loki, quien lo veía raro. Lo veía muy raro.

“Si, esto es… mejor” contesto titubeante. Parecía agarrarse a sí mismo y frunció el ceño. “Puedo sentir mis pies nuevamente, por lo menos.”

“Entonces comenzare” contestó Tony, revisando el archivo. “De acuerdo con SHIELD, la primera aparición de Loki en la tierra fue en Abril 2012, aunque algunos reportes lo implican en la aparición de tecnología de armas no registrada en Nuevo México, un año antes de su aparición física en la Tierra. Vea: Odinson, Thor. Vea: Destr—Oh espera… Lo siento, lo siento. Mira, busquemos la parte donde tú y yo nos conocimos. Un día con mucho viento, si recuerdo.” Su mirada se encontró con una sonrisa. Idiota.

Tony estaba seguro que ya había pasado la media hora que le prometió a Steve, pero nadie había entrado. Seguramente todos estaban apretujados en la consola, oyéndolo leer en voz alta la información clasificada, pero no era nada que Loki no supiese. Como dijo, se conocía a sí mismo. Entonces continuó, y si el moretón en el pecho de Loki fue haciéndose cada vez más pequeño, bueno, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Tony estaba por comenzar a leer la parte del destino del Teseracto cuando Loki desapareció. Tiro los archivos de sorpresa, y corrió alrededor llamando al guardia en la puerta. Cuando de pronto Loki reaparecio, a un pelo de distancia. Se inclinó sobre Tony.

“Gracias por la historia.” Susurro a su oído, y deslizo una daga en el estómago de Tony.

El tiempo pareció detenido por un largo momento, aunque solo pasaron uno o dos segundos. Los labios de Loki estaban fríos contra su piel. Entonces Tony sintió la calidez de su sangre saliendo, y sus manos no podían mantenerla  
dentro.

Loki había—ese hijo de puta había—

Bueno, pensó mientras Loki saco la daga y se desvaneció en un remolino de fuego verde, probablemente debería haber esperado esto. Tony pego la espalda contra la pared y se resbaló, apretando su estómago mientras la puerta se abría.  
“Nadie se asuste, pero creo que he sido apuñalado” se oyó decir antes de que el mundo desapareciera, y todo se volviese negro.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

La vida fue una serie de rápidos tirones de conciencia durante un tiempo. Tony no recordaba mucho. Gritos. El olor del antiséptico. La brillante luz del quirófano. Oxígeno. La cara de Steve, blanco como la tiza. El beep de una maquina marcapasos. Lágrimas en las mejillas de Pepper.

Nick Fury y Thor.

“… bastardo con suerte… Loki falló los órganos vitales…”

Tony recordaba a Thor viéndolo, con una pregunta quemándole los azules ojos. Se quedó dormido antes de averiguar que era.

Lo siguiente que recordaba, era despertar en su suite en la mansión de los Vengadores. Sentía que había dormido todo un año, la cabeza le dolía con fuerza y su boca estaba completamente seca. También parecía que había una intravenosa en su mano. Genial.

“JARVIS” pudo carraspear. “¿Qué ha pasado?”

“Fue apuñalado señor”

“No lo había notado.” Gruñendo, Tony trató de acomodarse en una posición semi vertical. Un dolor punzante en el abdomen lo detuvo, pero aun así lo intentó. “Me refiero a ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? ¿Quién está en la mansión? ¿Qué le paso a Loki? ¿SHIELD está bien?”

“Ha estado en la mansión de los Vengadores aproximadamente doce horas señor. Se consideró lo mejor tenerlo bajo vigilancia después de que el equipo médico de SHIELD lo operara. Por orden del Capitán Rogers, lo trasladamos aquí aproximadamente treinta y seis horas después de su lesión.”  JARVIS termino de decirle el resto. Para cuando acabó, Tony estaba medio despierto.

Había sido tratado en las oficinas de SHIELD tras la desaparición de Loki, pero Steve no los dejo jugar con el reactor de arco, ni escanearlo. Luego había sido trasladado a la mansión tan pronto como estuviera estable y Fury lo hubiese liberado oficialmente. Steve condenado Rogers. Tony le debía una.

Actualmente las únicas personas en la mansión eran Steve y Thor, quienes habían regresado mientras él estaba inconsciente. No tenía sentido perder el tiempo en los detalles cuando criminal había cometido la fechoría, pensó secamente Tony.

Y Loki, Loki simplemente había desaparecido. Las grabaciones de seguridad lo mostraron teletransportándose fuera de su celda, solo para regresar una milésima de segundo después y enterrar un cuchillo en sus entrañas. Después de eso, no había habido reportes de su actividad. Tenía sentido. Probablemente estaba lamiendo sus heridas en algún lugar, y riéndose de su regalo de despedida.

“JARVIS, la próxima vez que intente hacer algo bueno, pero estúpido por alguien, drógame para no hacerlo.”

“Asumo que preferiría una dosis no letal.”

“No te pongas lindo.” Haciendo las sabanas a un lado, Tony empujo  su traje de hospital a un lado y miro el daño. Bajo la gasa había una herida, no mayor a cuatro pulgadas, limpiamente cocida. “Bueno, eso no es nada extraordinario.”

Aún demasiado cansado como para hacer algo más, Tony volvió a recostarse contra las almohadas, viendo al techo. Estaba pensando en dormirse otra vez, cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

“¿Tony? JARVIS dijo que estaba despierto. ¿Puedo pasar?” Era Steve, y sonaba que estaba pidiendo una taza de azúcar. La sombra de los pasos se movió hacia la luz que entraba por debajo de la puerta.

“Claro, de todas maneras, mi cómodo necesita un cambio.”

La puerta se abrió y Steve asomo la cabeza. “No tienes cómodo.”

“Bueno esto acaba de ponerse incomodo,” contesto Tony. Steve movió la cabeza y entró al cuarto, balanceando una bandeja con cosas en una mano. Un pie descalzo pateó la puerta para cerrarla al tiempo que prendía la luz, dejando ciego a Tony durante unos segundos. Steve ignoro sus protestas y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, volviendo a cernirse cobre Tony. Su expresión no era amistosa.

“Tú,” dijo Steve, “eres el genio más tonto que he conocido. ¿Cómo te sientes?”

“Sediento, adolorido, cansado, avergonzado. Tu escoge”.

Steve tomo el vaso de la mesa de noche y desapareció unos momentos. Cuando regreso, Tony tomo el vaso y bebió enérgicamente. Sentía que debió estar respirando por la boca durante horas. Dos pastillas blancas fueron presionadas contra su mano mientras bebía, y se las tomo con los últimos tragos.

Steve lo estaba viendo especulativamente para cuando acabo, limpiándose la boca con el torso de la mano. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama pasando el vaso vacío de una mano a otra.

“¿Qué paso, Tony?”

“Loki me apuñalo,” dijo Tony, encogiéndose de hombros. “No hay misterio en eso, realmente.”

Los ojos de Steve se oscurecieron. “De hecho, si hay.”

Le lanzó algo, un pequeño algo de metal que golpeo su pecho. Tony no tenía que verlo para saber que se trataba de un clip.

“Creí que lo querrías de vuelta antes de que Fury lo viera.”

Tony parpadeo. “Entonces el no…”

Steve negó con la cabeza. “No. El cree que Loki volvió a ganarle a SHIELD” Su boca se torció un poco. “De hecho, creo que hizo una broma, sobre Loki apuñalándote solo para callarte.”

“Y ahora te ríes de mi dolor. Clásico.” Tony observó como la boca de Steve se volvía a torcer, antes de convertirse en una sonrisa. Eso estaba mejor. “Oye, ¿quiere ver mis puntos?”

“¿Tienes doce años? Además, ya los vi.” Escandalizado, Tony jalo las sabanas hasta su barbilla. Steve puso los ojos en blanco.

“En la cama del quirófano, Tony. ¿Creíste que iba a dejarte solo? Sé cómo te pones cuando SHIELD pregunta si pueden tocar tu ‘piercing’. Hablando de, ¿Cómo supo  Loki sobre eso?”

Entonces había estado en la sala de seguridad. Steve no se perdía nada. Tony considero si decirle. Más bien, cuanto decirle. Confiaba e Steve ciegamente, pero Loki ya había probado estar más loco que una rata de cloaca. Tony no quería que fuera tras Steve por ninguna razón.

“¿Recuerdas el evento de caridad? ¿La bomba rubia de Thor y el sujeto con el hacha? Loki era la denuncia anónima” admitió Tony.

Las cejas de Steve se arquearon. “¿Loki?”

“Lo sé, lo sé. Aparentemente, la rubia, Amora,  iba a envenenar a Thor con algo. Loki me despertó a una inhumana para decírmelo. En ese momento vio el reactor de arco.” Tony se tallo los ojos con cansancio. “Steve, no sé qué hago en medio de eso. Solo trato de evitar que maten gente.”

“¿Y por eso liberaste a Loki? Eso es algo contraproducente para mi gusto.”

Tony se encogió de hombros, y recogió el clip. El metal era frio. “Él ya estaba desarrollando una resistencia a la droga. Le tomo cerca de una hora en una dosis menor y tenía la magia necesaria para salir.”

“Entonces pensaste ‘¿Por qué esperar?”

“Pensé que si lo sacaba, el no convertiría las oficinas a un montón de escombros humeantes. Y quisiera señalar, para mi defensa, que funciono. Loki no atacó.”

Steve enrojeció, sus ojos brillaban con ira. “No, solo trató de matarte. Tony, él es un lunático. Vive para la destrucción. ¿Porque intentas ser su amigo?”

“Ser su- Steve, estaba reduciendo daño colateral, ¿Cómo puedes creer, por al menos un segundo que-?

“Loki habló contigo, Tony. Te dijo todo.” Steve se sentó, pasando una mano por su cabello. “Coulson reportó que Loki no le dijo ni una sola palabra a ningún agente de SHIELD. No solo de inteligencia. No dijo nada de nada. Luego entraste tú y se puso platicador.”

“Bueno, soy Iron Man. Me conoce. Quizá le daba pena con los agentes.” La verdad era que Tony no sabía de la promesa de silencio de Loki. Si lo pensaba, no tenía idea de qué hacer con la información que Loki le había dicho. No a SHIELD, a él.

Steve suspiro. “No bromees sobre eso. Solo- te clavo un cuchillo, Tony. Cuando llegue allí pensé que-“Su voz se quebró, con la mirada fija en la pared. Un musculo en su mentón se marcó cuando trago saliva. Tony puso una mano en su antebrazo y le dio un fuerte apretón.

“Si, también yo, por un segundo,” admitió. “No fue mi mejor plan.”

Steve asintió, un sin mirarlo. “Lo diré. Thor quería hablar contigo, por cierto. No le dije del clip. Resulta ser que Odin no fue de gran ayuda; quería a Loki encerrado, no ejecutado. SHIELD no lo habría dejado ir por eso. Entonces tal vez hiciste lo correcto, después de todo.” Se levantó y recogió las cosas que había llevado, y le tendió algo a Tony. “Pensé que necesitarías esto. Dado que se supone no deberías caminar por un tiempo.”

Tony tomo la tableta de la mano de Steve. “Eres mi súper soldado favorito, Steve Rogers,” le dijo. “De verdad. Gracias por cubrirme la espalda.”

Steve río. “Si, bueno, rompí la parte de trasero del uniforme nuevo que habías hecho para mí. Me sentí mal.”

“¿Cómo paso eso?” exclamó Tony asombrado.  “Las fibras están reforzadas- ¿sabes qué? No importa. Estoy cansado y no necesito pensar en tu trasero desnudo.”

“No entres a intra-net entonces. Descansa un poco.” Steve salió, pero olvidó apagar la luz. Increíble. ¿Acababa de decir intra-net? El buen y Viejo Steve.

“JARVIS, luces.” El cuarto se sumió en la oscuridad. Tony miró al techo, jugando con el clip entre sus dedos.

Más allá de lo que allá pasado en la celda de SHIELD, Tony Stark sabía una cosa. Loki lo había escogido por algo. Ya sea que fuese por ayuda, o por consejo anónimo o solo para un intento de homicidio, él había puesto los ojos en Tony. Lo que significaba, para la seguridad de todos los involucrados, ósea el mismo, que tenía trabajo que hacer.

“JARVIS, abre un nuevo archivo. Transfiere todos los datos de energía reciente, como elementos de referencia.”

“¿Cómo le gustaría que se llame este archivo?”

Tony lo pensó.

“Proyecto Deadlock.”

Dos días después, aproximadamente dos y media de la mañana, y Tony estaba resolviendo ecuaciones en un enorme pizarrón blanco digital en su suite, sin intravenosa y con permio de usar pantalones. Aún estaba medicamente confinado a las oficinas centrales de los vengadores, pero igual era un segunda cas para él, y le dejaban trabajar en el laboratorio de armas durante el día. La vida era bastante buena para la victima de apuñalamiento.

Bueno, razonablemente buena, pensó Tony mientras se estiraba, intentando no rascar su herida sanante. Picaba y dolía mucho, y Steve le había quitado el analgésico hace unos días. Algo de que lo había prometido a Pepper, lo cual era solo mierda.

Picando su herida mientras veía de ida y regreso su trabajo, Tony pensó que probablemente había hecho suficiente por un día. Noche. Lo que sea.

“JARVIS, ¿Qué opinas?”

“Según mis cálculos esto se podrá realizarse, señor. ¿Cuándo le gustaría ponerlo en marcha?”

“Aun no estoy seguro. Quiza lo vuelva  a revisar en la mañana, vere si puedo hacerlo mas fuerte de alguna manera. Parece débil”

“Tan débil como el aire” coincidió JARVIS. Tony puso los ojos en blanco y dejo la pluma en la mesa, levantando un poco su playera para rascar los puntos de sutura.

“Menos humor, JARVIS. Yo soy el gracioso ¿Recuerdas?”

“Nunca me deja olvidarlo, señor”

“Uh-huh. Eso será todo.” Caminó al cuarto de baño, abrió el agua fría y se mojó la cara y el cuello, preguntándose si su trabajo valdría la pena. Estas cosas estaban fuera de su reino de la experiencia, pero estaba aprendiendo.

Recién había secado su rostro y se encaminaba a la cama cuando un suave y deliberado paso sonó detrás de él. Todos sus vellos de la nuca se le erizaron. Bueno. Solo había dos personas que podían ser. Mierda.

“Señor…” JARVIS sabía.

“Déjalo,” ordenó Tony. Se giró lentamente para enfrentar a Loki. “¿Las oficinas centrales de los Vengadores? Qué lugar para terminar lo que empezaste, si no te molesta que lo diga.”

Los ojos jade de Loki estaban entreabiertos mientras observaba a Tony, con la boca en una línea sin emoción. Con su abrigo de cuero seccionado en negro y verde, sus botas altas negras, y sus brazaletes de bronce grabado en sus antebrazos, parecía que SHIELD nunca lo había tocado. Acercándose lentamente, Loki parecía cernirse sobre Tony, aprovechándose de su altura. O tal vez era una ilusión óptica.

“¿Terminar lo que empecé?” repitió lentamente, saboreando las palabras. “Yo diría lo contrario. Ese día me diste un gran servicio. Solo queda regresar el favor ¿No es así?” Examinó la habitación con ojo de halcón. Tony se alejó un poco.

“Oye ¿Sabes qué? Soy un tipo generoso ¿Qué tal si a eso lo llamamos un regalo y te largas de aquí?” sugirió Tony. “De hecho, apreciaría que golpeases tus talones tres veces y nunca más aparecieses en mi habitación otra vez.”

La expresión de Loki no cambió, pero sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco. Tony pensó que se veía confundido.

“¿Rechazaras mi oferta sin haberla escuchado? Creí que eras más inteligente.” A sus lados, los dedos de Loki brillaban con pequeños arcos de energía verde. A Tony no le gustaba eso.

“Disfruto de vivir, Loki” le contesto. “Créelo o no, y en mi experiencia realmente no propicias la vida.” Dio un paso atrás a la vez que los labios de Loki se tensaron, y sintió la pared suave y fría contra sus hombros. “Así que llámame como quieras pero yo estaré sentado acá, respirando y no sangrando de una herida de puñal, y puedes planear mi muerte desde la distancia.”

Un par de ojos verdes lo observaron por un segundo, y luego Loki comenzó a sonreír.

“¿Mi pequeño truco del cuchillo te hizo enojar? ¿Porque? Nunca he intentado lastimarte antes.”

Tony parpadeó y de pronto tenía a Loki frente a su cara, con las palmas presionadas contra la pared, a cada lado suyo, aprisionando su cuerpo para que no pudiera moverse. Así de cerca, Tony estaba mirando casi directamente a la boca de Loki, la cual tenía una inclinación conocida.

Tony maldijo en silencio. Aunque Loki fuera más delgado y físicamente más débil que Thor, aun superaba a Tony en altura y en fuerza. Sin su traje Tony no representaba un peligro. Y Loki lo sabía.

“Tengo que admitir, para alguien que ha trabajado solo por tanto tiempo como yo, el hecho de que me ayudases me es… intrigante.” Murmuró Loki, su aliento, al tocar su piel, la enfrió. Tony cerró los ojos con fuerza, rogando porque esto no fuese a acabar en sangre otra vez. Pero Loki no parecía interesado en la violencia.

Se inclinó hacia el lentamente, sus labios rozando ligeramente la curva del pómulo de Tony, antes de encontrar el punto sensible de su oreja.

“Me encuentro obligado a devolver el favor,” exhalo. “Y puedo ser muy generoso en verdad. ¿Por qué desperdiciar la oportunidad?”

Tony tragó con dificultad, observando la blanca piel del cuello de Loki. Lamiendo sus labios con desesperación, intentó pensar. De hecho, era muy difícil pensar. Estaba respirando contra su blanca piel, con las palmas presionadas contra la armadura, y todo lo que podía oler era el cuero y ozono y _oh mierda_ eso se sintió como una lengua y todo se estaba saliendo de control.

“Quiero que te vayas de aquí.” Dijo Tony, “y tienes diez segundos para hacerlo. JARVIS, despierta a nuestro amistoso vecino, dios del trueno.”

“Ya lo hice, señor”

Loki retrocedió como si lo hubiesen empujado, aturdido y enojado, miró hacia la puerta. Thor pronto estaría atravesando los pasillos hacia ellos, y ambos lo sabían.

Entonces la atención de Tony regresó a él, y la mirada que tenía fue suficiente para hacer que Tony se volviera a pegar a la pared. Su rostro era una máscara, pero sus ojos brillaban. ¿Con que? Tony no tenía idea.

“Así que debías invitarlo. Muy bien.” La comisura de la boca de Loki se movió, como si quisiera agregar algo más, pero el azote de las puertas en el pasillo y las fuertes pisadas de Thor, anunciaban su llegada. Los ojos de Loki se tornaron negros, y lo veía con recelo y cuando levantó su mano había una daga filosa y curveada.

Thor abrió la puerta, con Mjölnir en mano, justo para ver como Loki la aventaba a la cara de Tony.

“Loki, ¡ _no_!”

La daga se clavó en la pared, junto a la cabeza de Tony, menos de un centímetro de su sien. Unos cuantos cabellos cayeron al piso. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Mierda. _Mierda._

Loki mostro una sonrisa discreta. “Oh, no te enojes, Thor. Sabes que nunca fallo al blanco.”

Thor estrechó los ojos con incertidumbre, mientras alternaba la mirada entre ellos.

“¿Qué estás jugando, Loki?” preguntó. “¿Por qué has venido?”

Obviamente estaba durmiendo cuando JARVIS le llamó; su cabello estaba revuelto y parecía haber una marca de la almohada en su mejilla. También, solo estaba usando un par de boxers. De alguna manera, para Tony, aun se veía muy bien.

Pero no para Loki. El apenas miraba a su hermano. Retrocediendo, dejó su miraba vagar sobre Tony por un momento, antes de irse.

“No tiene caso,” contestó secamente. Magia verde iridiscente iluminaba su silueta. “Una pérdida de juicio momentánea. Si me disculpan tengo trabajo que hacer. Adiós.”

“Hermano, espera—“ Thor dio un paso hacia adelante, con una mano estirada pero Loki se había ido. Se quedó quieto un momento, observando el espacio que s hermano había ocupado. Pero se recuperó con velocidad. Aclarando su garganta, Thor se volvió hacia Tony.

“¿Estas bien?”

“Esa es una gran pegunta.” Tony se apartó de la daga en la pared y volteo a verla, tallándose la cabeza. Un pequeño mechón de cabello cayó de entre sus dedos. “Oh, oh Dios. Thor, ¿tengo un punto calvo? ¿Loki acaba de dejarme calvo?”

Pero Thor estaba quitando la daga de la pared, su gran mano envolvía la empuñadura, si se le podía llamar así. Era una pequeña curva. Ornamentada de metal, muy bien pulido y probablemente más filosa que la lengua de Loki. Thor dejó la mirada fija en ella. Se congeló.

“Loki nunca falla al blanco,” se dijo a sí mismo, en voz baja. Sus ojos parecieron brillar un poco. “Algo está muy extraño con mi hermano, Tony Stark”

“Eso es fascinante,” dijo Tony irritado, caminando hacia el espejo. “JARVIS, inicia Deadlock. Aquí y en casa.”

_“Deadlock iniciando. Tiempo estimado, diez segundos.”_

“¿Deadlock?” pregunto Thor mientras Tony examinaba su cabello en el espejo. No era nada que un peinado estratégico no pudiese arreglar, decidió, satisfecho.

“Si,” contestó, “Es un escudo cargado local que bloquea la teletransportación en un radio determinado. Estoy casi seguro de que funciona, pero no lo sabré con certeza hasta que no lo pruebe. Está basado en las estadísticas de Loki.”

“ _Deadlock está funcionando.”_

Tony sintió sus oídos hacer _pop_ al mismo tiempo que Thor levantó Mjölnir para verlo con extrañeza, flexionando sus dedos alrededor del mango. Bueno, _algo_ acababa de pasar. Con cuidado Thor meció el martillo, un poco de electricidad crujió a su alrededor. Miró a Tony.

“Mjölnir reacciona desfavorablemente con tu ciencia.”  Dijo la palabra como si supiera mal.

“Mjölnir puede joderse” replicó Tony, “Preferiría tener un martillo que no funciona bien que a tu hermano asustándome en medio de la noche.”

Thor lo vio de manera extraña. “Me dijeron que Loki te ofreció información mientras estaba es Asgard. Sobre el cofre de antiguos inviernos. Sé que no es algo que mi papá o yo ya sepamos, pero es… raro, que te ofrezca cualquier cosa.”

Autoinvitándose a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, Thor puso el martillo en el piso y se inclinó sobre sus rodillas. Era una vista interesante, medio desnudo en el cuarto de Tony, luciendo tan confundido como estaba. No es que le dieran ideas o algo.

“Quería intercambiar información, de hecho” Tony jalo el cuello de su playera hacia abajo, mostrando el frio brillo azul del arco reactor. “Pregunto sobre esto”

“A Loki no le interesa la ciencia” replico Thor, negando con la cabeza. “No habría beneficio en eso para él. A menos que este curioso, de lo que tengo mis dudas” lo miró con sus ojos azules. “Lo dejaste fuera ¿Verdad?”

  
Demonios.

El quizá podría superarlo, pensó tristemente. _Si Thor, liberé a tu maniático hermano para salvar algunas vidas, lo cual podría no significar nada si intenta terminar con el mundo, pero hey, mi error._ Eso sería suficiente

Pero pareció que Thor tomó su silencio por una confesión tácita. Asintiendo secamente para sí mismo, se levantó y puso una mano en el hombro de Tony.

“Gracias” dijo sinceramente, sorprendiendo a Tony. “Por hacer lo que yo no pude. Mis esperanzas son tontas, lo sé, pero Loki es mi hermano y por mucho que yo lo haya detenido ese día, no le deseo la muerte. Juré que lo cuidaría, como el hermano mayor que soy. No significo mucho, hasta que me di cuenta que tan oscuro se había vuelto su camino2

Thor bajó la vista y quitó la mano, con una sonrisa terrible. Era la cosa condenamente más triste que Tony había visto.

“Pero mi culpa no te incumbe” dijo firmemente, “Pero igual tienes todos mis agradecimientos por liberarlo antes de que los mortales lo lastimaran más”

“Uh-huh” dijo Tony, “Recuérdalo cuando nos transforme a todos en serpientes”

Eso hizo reír a Thor un poco. “A Loki no le gustan las serpientes. Es más probable que nos transforme en ratones, y ponga gatos ante nosotros.”

Tony parpadeó. “Oh, bueno, eso es mucho mejor. Dormiré como bebé hoy. Gracias”

“Por nada” dijo Thor, agachándose para tomar su martillo. “Creo que Loki te debe un favor, o lo hacía. Es muy hábil con las cuchillas, como sabrás.” Se encaminó a la puerta, dejando la daga en cuestión sobre la cama de Tony.

“Thor, ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Trato de matarme”

“Loki nunca falla” dijo Thor. Sus ojos eran vibrantes mientras sonreí. “Y aun así su daga perforo solo piel y musculo. Se me ocurre una razón por la cual podría haber herido a un mortal que desobedeció a su raza para liberarlo”

Dejó a Tony parado allí, pensando en lo que había dicho. Thor era demasiado amable cuando se refería a su hermano, así que no podía confiar mucho en su ciega confianza a Loki. Pero había hecho una pregunta importante, y Tony estaba preocupado por haber encontrado la respuesta en la que no había pensado antes.

Loki había regresado a apuñalarlo, no por traicionero, desagradecido, pequeño desgraciado, si no ¿Por qué no lo quería implicado en el escape?

Tenía sentido de una extraña manera. Después de todo ¿Quién habría sospechado que el tipo que estaba desangrándose en el piso habría ayudado a un loco a huir? Incluso Steve no había notado el clip, era más seguro que creyera que eran los residuos de la magia de Loki lo que le había permitido moverse y huir. Incluso control mental. Pero nadie en SHIELD habría sospechado que lo había hecho a propósito. Después de todo, había sido apuñalado. Era un Vengador.

Tal vez era la falta de sueño la que hablaba, pero algo en todo eso sonaba verdadero. Maldición, tenía sentido. Especialmente con la reaparición de Loki de hace un rato. Lo que significaba…

Lo que significaba que acababa de decirle a su más poderoso némesis de mantener sus confusas muestras de amistad para sí mismo.

Si lo pensaba un poco, era una adición perfecta a su abismal lista de intentos de hacer lo correcto.

“Ríe Tony,” se advirtió a sí mismo. “Ríe o lloraras esta vez”

Sin nada más que hacer, decidió que ir a la cama era la mejor opción. Pero antes, puso la daga en su escritorio, donde era seguro que recordaría examinarlo por la mañana. Más tarde en la mañana. Las tres de la mañana se habían ido hacia un rato. Pero estaba bien. El escudo contra teletransportaciones estaba completo, la seguridad estaba puesta y a vida seguía, aun si mentalmente estaba golpeándose.

Fue justo cuando estaba empezaba a quedarse dormido cuando se preguntó qué habría pasado si no hubiese rechazado a Loki. ¿Las esperanzas de Thor estaban fuera de lugar? Probablemente. Tal  vez las cosas habían ido en la manera en la que debían ir. Los chicos malos seguirían siendo malos, los buenos seguirían rechazando su ayuda- y hostigando a sus hermanos mayores. El mundo seguía girando.

Aun así, pensaba vagamente, parecía que se había perdido algo increíble.

 

* * *

 

El sol apenas se asomaba sobre el horizonte cuando el celular de Tony sonó ruidosamente, por el susto, se levantó de un salto y aventó su almohada al otro extremo de la habitación por accidente.

“Nota mental, cambiar el tono de llamada a… no AC/DC” murmuro para sí mismo, estirándose para tomarlo. “Aquí Stark, y más vale que sea importante”

“Buenos días, señor Stark. ¿No es una mañana fantástica? De verdad espero no haberte despertado.” Nick Fury sonaba suficientemente enojado como para mascar cuero y escupir balas, lo cual hacia su saludo sonara más amenazante. “Anoche tuvimos un allanamiento de nuestro viejo amigo, el señor Laufeyson.”

Tony se talló los ojos, recargado en una esquina de la mesa mientras intentaba hacer que su cerebro funcionara”

“¿Loki entro? Déjame adivinar, tomo la caja mágica de hielo. Te dije que la regresaran a Asgard, Fury. Sabías que esto pasaría.”

Hubo un silencio por un corto segundo. Tony supuso que Fury apretaba el tabique de su nariz.

“La reemplazo con un refrigerador de bar, Stark.”

“Un refr—“

“Eso es lo que dije, no me hagas repetirlo.”

Tony empezó a reírse. Un refrigerador de bar. Loki les habia jugado una broma.

“Bueno, eso fue generoso” dijo finalmente, limpiándose los ojos. “¿Qué quieres que haga? En dos horas, no menos.”

“Nada.” Contesto Fury secamente. “Solo mantén vigiladas las cosas frías en verano y revisa si hay algo fuera de lugar. Si estuvo aquí, no es raro pensar que este checando a los Vengadores.”

Eso era verdad, Tony miró el techo.

“¿Por qué no solo pueden mandarme un mail con estas cosas?”

“Solo me gusta escuchar el sonido de tu voz” replico Fury, y Tony enseguida supo que estaba golpeando un lápiz contra su muñeca. “Estaré en contacto.”

Colgaron. Tony dejo caer el teléfono sobre una pila de papeles sobre la mesa, viendo cómo se deslizaba hacia la daga que había dejado allí. Maldición. Lo último que necesitaba era reemplazar su teléfono.

Tony se dio cuenta que no había dejado papeles en el escritorio. El papel se perdía muy fácilmente, había estado trabajando en el pizarrón digital durante semanas.

Se quitó del escritorio, extendiendo todas las hojas. Eran alrededor de treinta; diseños y notas de grandes piezas en papel delgado—algunas pizas se parecían al sketch original del traje que él y Yinsen habían construido en Gulmira, y los puso en el piso. Entonces entendió.

“JARVIS” dijo apresuradamente, sin poder quitar la mirada del papel. Su corazón latía con fuerza. “Escanea todo. Ponlo en mi servidor privado. Lo quiero seguro”

“ _Sí señor.”_

Tony dirigió su mirada al escritorio, y noto un papel doblado por la mitad. Estaba debajo de la daga. Lo abrió, rápidamente miro el contenido. No decía mucho.

No necesitaba decir mucho.

_Conforme a lo solicitado._  
Por lo tanto nuestros negocios han terminado  
-L  
P.S. ¿Qué fue ese hormigueo que sentí cuando me teletransporté?

“Ese maldito” dijo Tony con una gran sonrisa en su cara. “Ese maldito astuto.”

No le importo que Deadlock no haya funcionado, lo revisaría luego. Tampoco le importaba que Loki tuviera la caja de vuelta. A Tony solo le importaba una cosa en ese momento, y estaba tirado en el piso, ante sus pies.

“ _¿Titulo para el proyecto señor?”_

Tony ni siquiera lo pensó.

“Esquemas: _Doombot beta_.”

Tenía trabajo que hacer.


End file.
